


【德哈】正反面，二选一

by hundred_dumpings



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:20:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29488938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hundred_dumpings/pseuds/hundred_dumpings
Summary: 当哈利波特变成了两个。
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, 德哈 - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	【德哈】正反面，二选一

01  
魁地奇碰到下雨天，就和情敌见面一样，只能用糟糕来形容。

雨势急骤，豆大的水珠砸在哈利身上，将队袍浸湿了大半，穿着只叫人难受。他驾驭着扫帚穿梭在球场中，尽可能寻找金探子的踪影。

一阵扫帚疾驰的声响掠过耳边，哈利被不知从哪冒出来的找球手猛撞了一下。

“波特，你没事吧？”德拉科的好心情像被施了层保护咒，完全不受天气影响。

哈利腾出一只手去扶正眼镜，还抹了把湿漉漉的刘海。他早该想到的，要躲的不止游走球一个，还有阴魂不散的马尔福。

没得到期待中的回应，德拉科不厌其烦地继续挑衅：“疤头，我等着你手滑掉下去滚泥！”

哈利自动过滤掉德拉科的存在，掉转扫帚飞向别处。天赐良机，很快就让他发现不远处有个金灿灿的小点。  
还没来得及高兴，敌方把游走球一击打了过来，为了躲避，哈利猫腰闪开了。

德拉科也眼尖地发现了金探子。  
他先行一步，抓着扫帚直冲目标，同哈利擦身而过还不忘撂下一句狠话：“你输定了。”  
语气肯定得像在陈述一件既定事实。

金探子的行动轨迹向来不按套路出牌，以被人抓到为耻，一会儿的功夫又径直向高处飞。  
哈利握紧冻僵的手，卯足劲紧随其后，他必须得抢在马尔福之前抓住金探子，成败在此一举。

哈利追上德拉科，甚至还要快上一点，他的眼里只有金探子，伸手即将触碰到它时——

德拉科抓住哈利的袍子，将他往后扯，好让哈利与近在咫尺的金色飞贼拉开距离。

“滚开，马尔福！”哈利被这种无耻行径气坏了。抱着破罐子破摔的觉悟，他决定放手一搏，双手离开飞天扫帚，径直朝着胜利的小球扑去。

好消息是金探子被攥紧在手里了，坏消息是他没能坐稳，要面临从高空坠落的代价。  
还真应验了德拉科说的垃圾话，哈利觉得自己得在校医院那里躺上几天了。

在模糊视线的大雨中，除了口哨声、人群的加油呐喊声，哈利还听到了德拉科气急败坏的一顿臭骂：“波特！你脑子进水了？那么高掉下去你是想死快点吗……”

后面听不大清楚了，但哈利很庆幸对方没趁这种时候给他来两脚。如释重负和听天由命的等死揉成一团，他的意识开始往模糊逐渐靠拢。

但很快，在毫无预警的情况下，哈利突然被人一把拽入怀中。裹在双臂围绕的拥抱里，他的心脏注入了活力，跳得厉害。  
茫然混杂好奇，哈利微微睁开双眼，绿色队袍提供了仅有的线索——对方是个斯莱特林。

躲在脑袋里的人选已经迫不及待地钻出来了，可哈利强行将它按了回去。  
不不不，绝不可能是马尔福。就算到了世界末日的最后一刻，马尔福也不可能从扫帚跳下来救自己。

都说下坠的时候脑子运转得更快，可哈利甚至还来不及想通这个问题，落地时的猛烈撞击就让他彻底失去了意识。

02  
起床的整个过程就是自我抗争，要么醒过来，要么睡过去。

哈利选择了前者。他半梦半醒地睁开眼，起身时还伴随着一阵疼痛，骨头仿佛散了架。

他试图弄明白这种疼痛来自哪里，仅存不多的记忆开始在脑子里呈现慢镜头播放。  
没记错的话，先是格兰芬多对阵斯莱特林的魁地奇比赛，他抓住了金探子，然后从扫帚上下了去。可是……

可这里并不是校医院，是宿舍，空无一人的宿舍。看起来大家都去上课了。

所以究竟是怎么一回事？哈利觉得自己只找到了一些碎片记忆，但根本拼不全。

无所事事和虚度光阴的罪恶感催促着哈利去找他的伙伴，目的地当然是教室。他胡乱换好衣服，像冬日的一阵狂风，拖着巫师袍冲向上课的教室，途中还差点绊了一跤。

“抱歉麦格教授，我迟到了。”哈利上气不接下气地站在教室门口。刚刚来的路上他已经在脑子里演练好如何向老师真诚地道歉，现在就差实战了。

麦格教授无视了哈利，完全沉浸在自己的教学课堂之中，连半个眼神都没给他。

哈利把麦格教授的举动解读为暴风雨前的宁静，他不安到了极点，也不敢去看同学们。  
因为他百分百会收获来自赫敏——哈利，你怎么又让学院扣分了的眼神。

这时，麦格教授终于停了下来。她看着台下左边的角落，略有不满地开口：“Mr.Potter and Mr.Weasley，如果是什么有趣的事情，我不介意你们和大家一起分享。”

哈利呆滞了，不知道教授口中的Mr. Potter是哪位，但肯定不是他就对了。  
要知道，他根本来不及和罗恩有任何眼神接触，更别说口头交流了。

顺着对方的视线望过去，哈利看到罗恩和一个……一个哈利波特坐在一起。他们两人望向麦格教授的表情如出一辙，都是被点名批评后露出的羞愧，但看起来认错态度良好。

重点是，罗恩旁边坐着的，是一个如假包换、货真价实的哈利波特。

哈利惊得往后退了一步，大脑快速运转。  
今天是愚人节吗？有人喝了复方汤剂装作他的模样？还是说像肥皂剧演的那样，其实他有一个身世坎坷的双胞胎兄弟？

但这些猜测马上被哈利全盘否定，因为它们就和斯内普要给格兰芬多加分一样离谱。

“发生了什么？为什么会有两个我？”哈利挣扎着绷紧的喉咙说话，他发觉自己的声音有些颤抖。是因为震惊吗？不，不是的。他畏怯被取代而发抖，这种狼狈感糟透了。

哈利的这句话雷声大雨点小，无人理睬，也没有人将目光投向于他。他的同学们都在认真上课，就连罗恩、赫敏也是，只是这种不受外界干扰的专心此刻在哈利眼里成了冷漠。

如果说刚开始是档整蛊类节目，骗人用的把戏是你一觉醒来发现世界上存在另一个自己，那么现在节目效果拉满，直接变成了大家都看不见你的真人秀。

哈利不知道自己是怎么逃离教室的，他慌乱如麻，简直挪不开脚，就算跑起来了，每一步都是迈向未知。  
他必须做点什么，最好找到一个看得见他的人，这样至少还能证明他存在过的痕迹。

03  
直到下课，哈利仍然一无所获。  
任何一个哈利叫得上名字的同学都对他视而不见，就连差点没头的尼克也是。这下好了，自己成了一个游荡在霍格沃茨的亡魂。

现在正好是午餐高峰期，哈利逆着人流往前走，想去找海格碰碰运气。他走得太急，完全没注意到自己撞了人。说得坏心眼一点，不道歉也没关系，反正也没人看得见。

“波特，你的家教就是撞到人不用道歉？”受害者停住脚步，不紧不慢地转过身来，打算将这件事追究到底。

这把声音给了哈利狠狠一击，他突然彻底领悟到“上帝为你关上一扇门的同时，还会顺带夹你的脑子”的意思。

这句话可不就是目前情况的浓缩吗？

哈利慢吞吞地转过身，同德拉科双目相对。他率先瞄到对方右手臂上缠着绷带，还用带子吊着，就跟三年级时被巴克比克挠了那样。

哈利先把手臂受伤的问题放到一边，很无厘头地开口发问：“马尔福，你能看见我？”  
他现在的心情就和坐过山车一样，跌宕起伏，大喜大悲。

德拉科用关爱病患的眼神从头到脚地打量了哈利一眼，语气带着些嘲讽的意味：“不然呢？还是说这就是你愚蠢的道歉方式？”

忽略掉嘴不饶人这一点，德拉科现在就是哈利的救星，也是他的最后一根救命稻草。  
仇恨的冰块是可以融化的，虽然是单方面自作多情，但哈利决定暂时将面子抛到脑后，主动向对方求和。

“马尔福，我需要你的帮助。”哈利直接进入正题，还不忘努力挤出一个友好的微笑。  
这可能是他这么多年以来第一次对德拉科笑，还不是嘲笑，而是微笑。

事实上，有不少路过的学生都对德拉科马尔福表演的“哑剧”感到好奇。  
从局外人的角度看，德拉科在和一团空气说话，所以他们有理由怀疑两天前的那场魁地奇比赛把这家伙的脑子给摔坏了。

马尔福家族向来利益至上，此刻也很好地坚持了这个原则。德拉科二话不说，扭头就走，快得像个逃离现场的肇事者。

这在哈利的意料之中，他厚着脸皮追了上去，拦住对方的去路。还稍稍仰起头看面前的金发男生，“给我几分钟向你解释，拜托了。”

德拉科厌恶地皱了下眉头，勉强同意了，“波特，你最好不是在搞什么鬼。”

哈利拉着德拉科到走廊的一边，当然，很贴心地没去碰对方那只受伤的手。他粗略地向德拉科解释了自己整个早上的遭遇，然后把话题绕回到原点：“虽然听起来很荒唐，但现在只有你一个人才能看得见我了。”

紧接着就是一阵沉默。德拉科意识到该由他来打破沉默，用手指了指脑袋说：“波特，我建议你去校医那里检查一下脑子有什么毛病，免得跑出来到处胡言乱语。”

哈利被泼了冷水，气得想对空气打拳。  
但他马上冷静下来，决定用实际行动向对方证明自己没在撒谎。

04  
一个格兰芬多坐在属于斯莱特林餐桌的座位上，还要忍受他们的谈话，这成了世界上最冗长的苦差事。

德拉科看了看格兰芬多餐桌那边的哈利波特，把视线收回来，又看了一眼坐在他旁边的哈利波特，惊讶得有些发愣。

平日三餐时间坐在德拉科旁边的扎比尼今天破天荒地生病了，只能在宿舍躺着休息。哈利毫不客气地霸占了对方的固定座位。  
再则哈利确实饿得慌，没吃早餐让他觉得肚子空得非常厉害。

“马尔福，帮忙递一下蓝莓酱。”哈利趁没人注意拿了块松饼，他真心不想在无辜同学面前制造“食物居然自己会动”的灵异事件。

德拉科对哈利自来熟的越界行为很不满，但还是起身将蓝莓酱拿了过来，低声说：“真善良，居然让一个手受伤的人帮忙拿东西。”

“至少你的左手还好着呢。”哈利耸耸肩，他正想沾点酱，左手边的高尔就迫不及待地把它据为己有了。要不是高尔一副坦然的模样，哈利都快怀疑对方是故意这么做的了。

但坐在高尔旁边有个好处，这个贪吃鬼眼里只有美食，对周围的环境反应迟钝，甚至没发现自己和德拉科之间隔了一个空位。

“德拉科，你怎么了？胃口不好吗？”潘西眨着眼睛问。她发现德拉科餐盘里的食物几乎没怎么动过，整个人还心不在焉的。

没等德拉科回答，潘西又灵机一动，以为对方是手不方便拿叉，便将体贴发挥到极致，“我可以喂你。”

德拉科扬起了眉，有意无意地朝哈利看了一眼，“好吧，既然你这么说的话。”

哈利捕捉到德拉科嘚瑟的视线，差点把刚刚吃的东西全吐出来。比起围观这两人肉麻牙酸的互动，他宁愿去看另一个“哈利波特”。

哈利抬眼观察对方，细看之下才发现另一个波特也是有所区别的。比如说，自己永远都打理不好的头发，对方奇迹般地抹平了任何一根会翘起来的毛，再比如，歪扭的领带也被系得一丝不苟。总之整个人看上去多了几分生气，活脱脱的精神小伙。

这种照镜子的感觉真奇妙。每次弗雷迪和乔治互相对视也会有这种奇妙的感觉吗？

哈利转而盯着昔日的三人组看，只觉得既熟悉又陌生。罗恩在开玩笑，说累后喝了一大口南瓜汁继续话题，逗得另外两个人哈哈大笑。  
对面的餐桌，忽然就成了没有尽头的彼岸，一条过道则变成永无止境的距离。

哈利不自觉攥紧了拳，另一个波特根本不是什么家人般温馨的存在，而是冷漠的对立面。最坏的结果是对方悄无声息地取代自己，成为一个公认的哈利波特。  
哈利越想越难受，试着消除心灵上的疏离感，这种灰暗情绪吞噬着他，使他饱受折磨。

德拉科装模作样的被喂了几口，却发现哈利一直没看他，撇撇嘴反悔不让潘西喂了。

“太难吃了，你帮我吃掉。”德拉科的一句话将哈利从恍惚中拉回到现实。

“……什么？”哈利没反应过来，茫然地低头看餐盘，发现里面放了块糖浆水果馅饼，顺带一提，没咬过的。有那么一瞬间，他真的觉得德拉科会让自己吃剩菜。

歪打正着得到了自己喜欢的食物，哈利哭笑不得，但他不忘为糖浆水果馅饼正名，“马尔福，你的味蕾有问题，这分明是我吃过最好吃的馅饼！”

“只有可悲的人才会每天都吃这玩意。”德拉科咕哝着反击，顺便阻止了潘西往他盘里添食物的行为。潘西以为这句话是说给她听的，露出了备受打击的表情。

另一边，高尔肆无忌惮地往哈利这边坐，单纯为了多拿点远处的小蛋糕。哈利不得已往德拉科那边靠了靠，到了后面，甚至演变成他的手臂贴着德拉科的手臂，腿还挨在了一起。简直是仇人间肢体接触的噩梦。

“看在上帝的份上，”德拉科发出一声恼怒的叹息，“高尔你就不能坐远一点吗？离我远点！”

哈利错愕，不明真相的高尔更加错愕，支支吾吾说：“但、但是，我还没靠近你呢……”

因为你们两个之间还隔着一个我，哈利默默在心里补充。

哈利亲眼看着高尔忍气吞声地坐远了一些，又看见德拉科用眼神示意自己滚远点，耳朵还诡异地有点发红。

哈利求之不得，动作麻利地往高尔那边靠，但没一会儿，他被德拉科拉了回去。  
对方不耐烦地解释说：“波特你能聪明一点吗？坐那么远是想被别人发现？”

05  
占卜学更像是一门玄学。  
当你吃过午饭，爬了一大段长长的楼梯去教室，你会累得犯困觉，觉得它更加玄乎了。

每次上占卜课，哈利总会想起麻瓜界的一句至理名言：相信科学。但自从收到猫头鹰送来的入学通知书起，他就不再相信科学了。  
更何况现在还发生了一件科学无法解释的事：有个一模一样的人取代了你，知情的还只有你和你的死对头。划重点，死对头。

德拉科打了个哈欠，左手撑着下巴，用只有两个人才能听见的音量说话：“波特，为什么你要阴魂不散地跟着我？我认为你应该一吃完午饭就彻底消失在我的面前。”

哈利坐在旁边空着的一张蒲团上，用长袍袖子擦了擦眼镜，答非所问：“特里劳尼教授马上要过来了，你弄好茶渣占卜了？”

“占卜？真滑稽。”德拉科翻了个白眼，仍然无动于衷，显然是不打算预测未来了。

特里劳尼教授不知何时飘到了德拉科面前，没有责备他，自顾自地开始了表演。  
她盯着德拉科杯里的茶叶渣，倒吸一口冷气，惹得全班同学看向这边，随后眨了眨那双大得吓人的眼睛，说：“亲爱的，我可以感觉到——你看到了一般人看不见的东西。”

德拉科百般嫌弃地瞥了哈利一眼，心中了然。和他搭档一组的潘西听闻后，用手捂住了嘴巴，像是被吓到了。

“不详！太可怕了！”特里劳尼教授拔高了音量，“我可以确切地告诉你，可怜的孩子，这个东西就在你身边，近得你无法想象！”

此话一出，众人惶恐不安地挪着椅子，尽量离德拉科远一点，就连潘西也是。

哈利暗自感叹特里劳尼教授占卜的可信度没那么低了，同时还觉得自己被冒犯了，对方把他形容得和一个索命的恶灵没什么区别。

待占卜大师走向下一个同学，德拉科瞪了哈利一眼，咬牙切齿地对他说：“多亏了你波特，我被人当做怪物了。”

哈利礼貌地照单全收，“不客气。”

课上到一半，哈利失去了兴趣，突然觉得他不应该在这里浪费时间、安于现状，否则将会一直是个透明人。

即使眼下无法求助万事通的赫敏，但哈利想起对方过去常把“遇事不决去图书馆”挂在嘴边，还说图书馆总能找到问题的答案。  
虽然大多时候这是赫敏逼他们学习的幌子，但现在看来，何不一试呢？

哈利是个行动派，说干就干，光明正大地溜出了教室，准备前往图书馆。要是赫敏知道了肯定会一脸欣慰，他想。

但哈利没想到德拉科也会一起逃课，还不情不愿地跟着他，问：“你一声不吭要去哪？”

“图书馆，”哈利加快下旋转楼梯的步子，“去看看有什么线索。”

德拉科从鼻子里哼出一声，有意放慢脚步，冷冰冰地回答：“随便你，反正我是不会帮你的。”

话是这么说，德拉科到底还是出现在了图书馆。面对哈利困惑的眼神，他闪烁其词地说来学习。怎么说好呢，逃课只为了来图书馆学习，这很不斯莱特林。

哈利仗着自己和穿了隐身衣没两样，趁平斯夫人没注意偷溜进了禁书区。偌大的书区充满了未知的神秘，像座宝山，更像一座迷宫。  
他不知从何下手，随意从书架里抽了本书，同时在内心祈祷打开它不会发出什么诡异的叫声，好在确实没有。

哗啦啦地翻过一页又一页，哈利没看懂个所以然，却意外发现他的手变得有些透明了，像是被冻得失去了血色。

哈利安慰自己是天气太冷了，不要想太多，便继续投身于密密麻麻的文字堆里。  
一个小时后他彻底向这些书籍举手投降，长时间盯着它们看眼睛真的会发酸。

小心溜出禁书区后，哈利发现德拉科还没离开图书馆，就靠在窗边翻书，虽然是用的左手，但翻得很快，效果堪比量子波动速读法，像是在查找什么东西。

冬日午后的阳光很宜人，偶尔还吹点寒风。  
德拉科周身笼罩在一片从窗户洒进来的暖黄阳光里，被风吹动的窗帘时不时将他藏起来，而后再慢慢垂落下去。

哈利告诉自己应该往别处看，至少不该这么一直盯着德拉科。但他被德拉科抓住了视线，无法抗命挪开自己的目光，从那高傲的眉眼，再从鼻梁到嘴角，全都好看得令人生厌。

“波特，你还要看我看多久？”德拉科头也不抬地问，露出了一种乖戾的笑容，但依然是笑容，“我知道我很好看。”

这比考试作弊被抓到还要糟糕。哈利觉得自己的龌龊念头被人看穿了，还很不凑巧地想不出任何一句话斥责对方少点自恋。

哈利选择不当一回事，故作冷静地转移话题：“话说回来，马尔福你的手怎么了？”  
他听得出来自己的语气很心虚，尴尬极了。

这句话不知怎地就踩中了猫尾巴。  
德拉科怒气冲冲地抬头看哈利，似乎在竭力忍住什么，话里带刺地说：“波特你这个忘恩负义、卑鄙无耻的小人！”

哈利知道德拉科讨厌自己，但不知对方说的这些哪里和他沾边了，简直是莫须有的罪名。  
他还没来得及反驳，平斯夫人就先行一步将德拉科从图书馆扔了出去，理由是——图书馆内禁止大声喧哗。

站在馆外，德拉科狠狠地剜了哈利一眼，徒留他一个人在原地，头也不回地离开了。

06  
晚霞取代落日的时间，哈利独自离开城堡，朝着海格的小屋走去，想探望一下对方。

海格在和牙牙玩耍。狗狗的天性就是喜欢去追主人抛出去的东西，牙牙也不例外，它围着海格打转，期待自己的主人能抛快点。

哈利笑着看海格将一块岩皮饼往远处抛，牙牙飞跑过去追的时候猛然停住，往哈利这边看了一眼，但只是很短暂的一眼，马上又继续向前跑了。

牙牙看哈利的时候，他的心漏跳了一拍，朦朦胧胧地怀有被看见的期待。虽然这种期待很快被失望所占据，但哈利还是静静地看着他们玩闹了好一会儿才离开，临走时还小声地和海格道了别，即便不知道是说给谁听。

海格从牙牙嘴里接过沾满了口水的岩皮饼，自言自语道：“真奇怪，我怎么好像听到了哈利说话。”

猎场看守的小屋离魁地奇球场很近，哈利没花多少时间就走到了球场的看台，径直坐下。

暮色已至，周围安静得像一片寂静林。草坪在星光下微微发亮，像被浇了一层水银。时不时从别处传来好几声猫头鹰的鸣叫。

哈利的心被撕裂了一个小口子，空虚趁机袭入。他习惯了周围都是朋友的日子，如今时间过得太慢了，像蜗牛爬一样慢，比他小时候呆在储物间的每分每秒还要漫长。

一阵突兀的脚步声打断了哈利的思绪，愈来愈近，愈来愈响。他警惕地看向斜前方，直至月光照清了来者的脸，一颗悬着的心才彻底放下，是德拉科。

不对。哈利突然意识到哪里不对，什么时候起德拉科已经不需要他引起警惕了？

“well, well.”德拉科走路带风，拖着特有的长腔说话，“这是落单的救世主吗？真可怜。”

“滚开，马尔福！”哈利几乎可以想象对方接下来要怎么嘲笑自己了。

德拉科没打招呼就往哈利怀里扔了一包东西，隔着一段距离在旁边坐下，直视前方慢腾腾地说：“垃圾桶旁边捡的。”

哈利心存疑虑地盯着那包略带温度的东西，猜测其中是否有什么阴谋诡计。德拉科马尔福给的东西，随时爆炸也不是没有可能。

他踌躇不决地打开牛皮纸，惊讶发现里面包着两块烤得焦黄的黄油吐司，以及一块糖浆水果馅饼，虽然有点烤糊了，但瑕不掩瑜。  
它们都热气腾腾地散发着香味，不大可能是从垃圾桶旁边“捡”来的。

哈利试图在自己的词库里寻找一些字眼，以此表达他对德拉科的感激之情，可惜徒劳无获，“呃”了一声后陷入费解的沉默。

德拉科只是对着哈利冷笑，“你刚刚在想食物有没有毒对吧？”

“我没有！”哈利否认得很快，咬了一口吐司以证清白，“我只是……”

又是一阵沉默。

哈利意识到一个难以启齿的问题：他无法开口向德拉科道谢。  
明明说谢谢是一件动动嘴皮子的小事，但不知为何，如果对象是德拉科的话，困难程度不亚于跟伏地魔握手言和，共创美好未来。

德拉科对哈利的小心思一无所知，轻轻地别过视线，提了一个简单的要求：“波特，你只要闭上嘴巴，安静地吃东西就可以了。”

哈利想反驳说闭嘴和吃东西不是两个可以同时进行的动作，但他识相地噤声了，免得说多错多，就像今天下午在图书馆那样。

解决完一块吐司，哈利偷眼看旁边的德拉科，发现对方已经无聊到去解剖一朵无辜的小花了，其实他完全可以丢下食物后直接离开这里。

哈利清了清嗓子，主动进行友好的交流，“所以……你是怎么知道我在这里的？”

德拉科扯掉两片花瓣，“随便猜的。”

“……”哈利没有气馁，迅速切换话题，“说到魁地奇，我最后的记忆是从扫帚摔下来，也许我再摔一次就可以恢复原状了。”

德拉科把花踩在脚下，嘲讽地补充道：“或者，彻底从这个世界消失。”

哈利正式宣布，他摸索不到任何一点和德拉科聊天的思路，决定就此放弃了。

07  
人生有很多错觉，哈利本以为他和德拉科的关系缓和了一点，现实立马给了他一痛击。

“波特，别再像个家养小精灵一样跟着我了！滚远点！”德拉科回头看了一眼，发现身后的哈利波特露出一个极具亲和力的笑容。他果断从一步一个台阶变成一步迈两个台阶。

哈利拿出抓金探子的干劲紧随其后，“嘿马尔福，为什么你不考虑一下我的提议？”

“考虑把一个不明不白的人带回我们学院的休息室？”德拉科对此嗤之以鼻，“先声明一下，我可不是什么慈善家。”

哈利痛恨德拉科腿长，上个楼梯轻而易举甩他一段距离，“好吧，其实你也可以当做是两个学院间的友好互动。”

两人各执一词在争吵，恰好撞见了刚从图书馆出来的“哈利”和金妮，他们手上抱着羊皮纸和课本，还有说有笑的。

这是哈利第一次正面碰到另一个自己，当即愣在原地，还差点踩空了楼梯。

换在平时，绝对少不了德拉科主动挑衅哈利的画面，前者还要冷嘲热讽一番才肯离开。  
金妮打好预防针，气势汹汹地瞪着德拉科，随时准备还击。

结果，德拉科只是随意扫了他们一眼，不大乐意搭理人，转身就要走。  
哈利睁大眼睛，凭空生出一丝感动。这还是他认识的德拉科马尔福吗？这家伙怎么一下子成熟了许多，不再是以前的幼稚鬼了。

“马尔福，”金妮旁边的哈利喊住他，语气兼态度双重友好，“我有话想对你说。”

惊讶的不止金妮一个，但她识趣地先回宿舍了，气氛随着“三人”场合诡异了起来。

“马尔福，为什么我们不试着和平相处呢？”另一个哈利直截了当地问，没有任何感情过渡，“就从现在开始。”

德拉科的脸色终于变了一下，他看了一眼哈利，他认定的那个哈利，再以轻描淡写的语调回答：“我还没沦落到要和你做朋友的可悲地步，免谈。”

对方靠近两三步，超出了合理的范围，“你我心知肚明，比赛那天我们根本就不是因为打架才一起从扫帚上掉下来的，你的手——”

“闭嘴！”德拉科恼羞成怒地打断了他，像是被戳中了要害，“少多管闲事！”

哈利呆呆地站在一边，不知所措。  
这两人短短的几句话，完全超出了他的信息接收范围，脑容量不负重荷甚至快炸了。

不安如同暴风雨中的海浪，在哈利的内心汹涌翻腾，叫嚣着要将他彻底淹没。  
他想通了很多，正如拼图找到了缺失的几块，他明白了坠落前看到的斯莱特林是谁，明白了为什么德拉科的手会受伤，以及对方会在图书馆有那么大的反应。  
这是梦吗，如果是的话能不能早点醒过来？为什么梦里的德拉科没有这么惹人厌了，但也让他感到前所未有的陌生——

德拉科气急败坏地离开了，哈利犹豫着追了上去，他无法做到最初那般随心所欲、肆无忌惮的与德拉科相处了。  
因为他们的关系跨越了某条界限，进退两难，一个不小心，就会变成笨拙之人手中捧着的艺术品——被摔得粉碎。

哈利拉住德拉科的长袍袖子，低垂着眼看对方的手，绞尽脑汁挤出一句话：“听着马尔福，我很抱歉，我不知道你……”

“对，拜你所赐。”德拉科带着轻蔑的微笑，像是对此感到满不在乎。他站在通往斯莱特林休息室的入口前，准备扬长而去，“那么再见，滚回你的格兰芬多塔楼去。”

哈利一句话被打回清醒，“等等，你明知道我无家可归，肖像画根本看不见我！”  
就算他对胖夫人喊上几百次口令，对方压根就听不见，更别说打开洞口了。

德拉科摆摆手，“昔日救世主，如今沦为无家可归的亡灵，《预言家日报》头条。”  
这句话刚说完，他突然停住脚步，哈利以为对方回心转意了，还没来得及高兴，德拉科回过头掐灭最后一点希望，“还有波特，收起你那一副‘被雨淋湿的狗狗’表情，看着真让人觉得恶心。”

盯着对方渐行渐远的背影，哈利开始思考还有什么地方可去，他一拍脑门，想到了有求必应屋，去那里借宿一晚不失为明智的选择。

正准备离开，大理石阶梯传来一阵急促的脚步声，德拉科回来了。哈利定睛看他一眼，不知道对方要干什么。

“该死，赶紧过来。”

这不是哈利第一次进斯莱特林的休息室，但他还是装作对室内摆设很好奇的样子，否则德拉科就该起疑心了，后果不堪设想。

临近熄灯休息的时间，还是有好几个斯莱特林的学生围坐在壁炉边取暖，学术氛围浓厚地拿着一本书在讨论，准确来说，更像是起哄。

“嘿马尔福！快过来！给你看点好东西。”一个哈利面生的学生热情地招呼德拉科过去。  
好奇心作祟，哈利理所当然地跟着德拉科，想一探究竟。

在众人挤眉弄眼的对视、轻浮的笑声之中，德拉科打开了那本书，旁边一颗毛绒绒的脑袋凑了过来，德拉科想把哈利推开，但最终默许了这种行为。

书里的内容很简单，令人身心愉悦的课外知识，青春期男生普遍喜爱的启蒙读物。

哈利突然后悔凑那么近了，他的眼睛好似被烫了一下，耳朵也有升温的趋势。但自尊心不允许他在德拉科面前露怯，只能硬着头皮接着往下看。

“无聊。”德拉科随手翻了几页，眼皮都没有颤动半分，把书丢回给他们，“你们从哪拿来的？”

对方露出一个神秘的微笑，“有需求就会有市场。”

好不容易等到所有的学生回宿舍，哈利终于可以在今晚的归宿之地——休息室的沙发躺着了。也许一开始应该直接去有求必应屋，这样比睡沙发还好点。

壁炉里的柴火噼啪作响，四周黑漆漆的，唯有天花板上的灯泛着绿光。遇到透人肺腑的寒冷天气，最惬意不过的是与世隔绝。  
哈利本以为一躺下就能直接坠入睡乡，但他失策了，思绪擅自活跃跳动，把今天发生过的种种都忆了个遍。  
当德拉科的脸在脑海里稍纵即逝，哈利明显感觉到自己的心跳快了一下，然后再慢慢地定下来。这种感觉还真奇怪。

哈利翻了个身，面朝着壁炉，自暴自弃地有了些想法：没有人质疑过另一个哈利波特，也就是说，他快被淡忘了。对方很好地扮演着他的角色，上演了一出永不谢幕的好戏，而自己只能藏在幕后任其行事，真糟糕。

痛苦使哈利疲惫，思绪像杯不再冒泡的汽水，终于平息了下来，他睡着了。

虽然做着梦，但哈利隐约觉察到有人悄声靠近，把一张温暖的毛毯盖在他身上，这还没完，临走前还补了一句“睡相真丑”。

昏昏沉沉中，哈利挣扎着睡意，认为对方很有必要去读一读《说话的艺术》。

08  
虽说在斯内普的课堂上开小差是种自寻死路的行为，但总有学生勇于往枪口上撞。

昨天养了一整天病，今天扎比尼明显气色好了很多，连切瞌睡豆都充满了干劲。  
他用余光扫了眼后桌的罗恩和哈利，压低声音问：“听潘西说你已经超过24个小时没去找波特的茬了，你还好吧？”

“扎比尼你在说什么蠢话？我当然好得很，难不成要天天围着哈利波特转才算正常吗？”  
德拉科用不惯左手，勉强把瞌睡豆切成片，不忘瞪一眼让自己手受伤的始作俑者——旁边神情倦怠的哈利。

扎比尼把“只有你才会每天用千奇百怪的方式向哈利波特搭话”给咽了回去，重新集中注意力在自己的坩埚上。

德拉科慢条斯理地搅拌着药剂，分心瞥了哈利一眼，小声讥笑着说：“怎么回事波特，生死水还没熬好你就已经喝上了吗？”

今早醒来持续到现在，哈利浑身不适，好像到处都是坑坑点点，甚至连抬起眼睛看德拉科的动作都变得有些迟钝。  
但他装作若无其事地还嘴：“马尔福，如果你再不认真点熬好这锅药剂，猜猜看斯内普会怎么训斥他的得意门生？”

德拉科觉得自己的魔药学水平受到了质疑，迅速拟好哈利在魔药课上犯过的低级错误，准备一一还击。  
可当他对上哈利呆板空洞的眼睛——那双往日盛满生命力、洋溢涌动着生气，而如今只剩一片死气沉沉的绿色眼眸，德拉科嘴角边的嘲讽笑容凝固住了，甚至连自己多搅拌了两圈药剂都毫无察觉。

“……波特，你怎么了？”德拉科显得有些不知所措。

哈利没回答，因为斯内普正朝着这边走来，即使知道对方看不见自己，那种被支配的恐惧依旧存在，他闪身给斯内普让了过道。

“马尔福，”斯内普打断他们的交谈，用勺子舀起一些德拉科坩埚里的药剂，它们和要求的浅色相去甚远，“我记得我明确说过制作药剂的正确方法吧？你是没认真听还是根本没把心思放在药剂上？”

后桌的罗恩没忍住笑出了声，幸灾乐祸，成功收获斯内普的一记眼刀。

可他没有畏惧，强迫自己直视回去，“斯内普教授，为什么你不看一下哈利的药剂？它的颜色看起来好极了！”

哈利很少会在魔药课有出彩的表现，更何况今天熬制的生死水难度不小，罗恩这番话着实引起了大家的好奇，赫敏大老远伸长脖子想看看是否属实。

教室一时间鸦雀无声，药剂的沸腾、冒泡声放大了好几倍，格兰芬多和斯莱特林的学生各怀心事。斯内普缓步走过去，瞧了眼“哈利”坩埚内的药剂，将嘴唇抿成一条线，不情不愿地说了句：“Well done, Potter.”

但老样子，对给格兰芬多加分闭口不提。

“Thank u, sir.”另一个哈利说。  
“Sorry, sir.”德拉科心不在焉地道歉。

斯内普离开后，德拉科没有主动提起刚才搁置的话题，他决定用自己的方法挑起哈利的斗志，“看来另一个波特比你好很多，连魔药学都进步得惊人。”

按照设想，接下来就该轮到哈利生气地反驳德拉科了。可并没有。

“你说得对，”哈利垂下眼睛，意志更加消沉了，“也许他比我更好。”

这不是德拉科想要的回答，他攥紧拳头，气得想狠狠地给哈利来上一拳，像以前那样打一架，好让对方脑袋清醒一点。可他什么都没能做，只是沉默着接受了哈利的消沉。

又一个可以去霍格莫德游玩的周末，斯莱特林休息室的学生兴高采烈地讨论着要去哪。

除了德拉科这一桌。他施了个悄声细语咒，一边用左手抓着羽毛笔歪歪扭扭地写论文，一边破口大骂。

身旁的哈利将下巴搁在桌上，斜眼观察德拉科论文的进度，露出今天的第一个微笑，虽然这个笑容的副作用是火上浇油，“马尔福你知道吗？不用写作业的感觉真的很棒。”

德拉科的羽毛笔顿了顿，在羊皮纸上晕染出一个小黑点，不知道是在思考论文的内容还是什么，好一会儿才冷笑着说话：“是啊，好到你都快被冒牌货取代了。”

说者无心，听者有意。哈利犹豫着开口，似乎是对接下来要说的话感到难为情，“你觉得我还能变回去吗？”

德拉科没回答，用扭曲的花体字写了几句话后才吐出一句：“我不知道。”

哈利不指望德拉科会给自己不切实际的回答，但这种模棱两可的答案确实让他有点失望。  
如果所有问题的答案都像硬币一样只有正反两面，只有对或错，那他被另一个哈利波特取代是件好事？还是坏事？

德拉科烦躁地摔笔，趾高气昂地把纸笔往哈利那边一推，“我写不动了！波特，从现在开始我说你写。”

哈利直起身子，被对方这般厚颜无耻的行为震惊到，忙推了回去，“我们的笔迹差得远了，你想要被教授骂吗？”

德拉科的一句“我不在乎”成功让哈利放弃了抵抗，他认命地抓起羽毛笔，毕竟对方的手受伤在先，自己确实要负一部分的责任。

哈利埋头苦干，努力模仿着德拉科的笔迹，还真就乖乖当起了苦力。但五分钟过后他打回原型，主动岔开有关学习的话题：“我觉得我应该告诉罗恩赫敏喜欢他，这样他就不会考虑接受拉文德的表白了。”

今天下课的时候，哈利无意听到了罗恩和另一个哈利的对话。罗恩告诉对方，拉文德向他表白了，但让他别着急给答案，而是周六在三把扫帚酒吧给她答复。罗恩显得很犹豫，另一个哈利则鼓励他接受对方的表白。  
但哈利的第一反应是赫敏，要是赫敏知道了罗恩和拉文德在一起的消息肯定会很难过。以他在三人组多年充当电灯泡的经验完全可以保证——赫敏喜欢罗恩。

“波特你就不能闭上嘴巴安静一会儿吗？我不在乎那个泥巴——格兰杰的后半生幸福。”德拉科还是一如既往的态度恶劣，他抢过纸和笔，笃定自己用左手写效率会更高。

“好吧。”哈利耸耸肩，接受了这个提议。

半晌，德拉科酸不溜秋地来了一句：“有空管别人，不如先管好你自己，整天只会盯着秋张和小母鼬看的圣人波特。”

哈利涨红了脸，“我没有——”

德拉科没理睬哈利的辩驳，继而低头专心写论文，同时暗自松了口气。  
今早在魔药课相互对视的时候，德拉科感受到了一种独特的恐惧：有那么一刻，他觉得自己无法触及哈利波特，对方会在不久后和他分别，而再见的期限正是遥遥无期。

现在看来，还好是他想多了。

09  
周六如期而至，还下起了鹅毛大雪。

在霍格莫德的冰天雪地里，所有在学校积攒的压力、烦闷全都一扫而光，取而代之的是学生们的狂欢。

一股冷空气直冲脑门，冻得哈利打了个寒战，踩在雪地里的脚底板也透心凉。他脸色苍白，毫不夸张地说，比德拉科还要白上一点。

同行的德拉科看不过眼，把自己的围巾取了下来，言行不一地丢给哈利，“太好了，这条围巾变成垃圾了。”

哈利没有推脱，慢吞吞地把围巾缠到鼻子上，脸颊立刻感受到来自原主人残存的温度。他踏着雪跟在德拉科身后，好奇地问：“马尔福，为什么你不和你那帮朋友一起走？”

德拉科用左手扯了扯披风，放慢脚步，漠然地回答：“不为什么，就是想看看伟大的救世主如何扭转三角恋的局面。”

他们跟着三人组一起进了蜂蜜公爵。一打开门，糖果的甜腻气息掠过鼻子，嘈杂喧哗的交谈声扑面而来，身子稍微跟着暖和了些。

不知道是不是自己的错觉，哈利总觉得德拉科对这些甜品特别感兴趣，但又故意装成一个小大人对它们嗤之以鼻，还挺……可爱？

哈利被自己的想法吓了一跳，不寒而栗，摇摇头把它甩出脑袋。他趁着德拉科驻足在巧克力专区研究时，悄然转身离开，打起十二分精神干正事。

哈利侧身避开人群，像个私家侦探一样尾随罗恩，想伺机往他的口袋里塞东西。  
很快机会就来了，当罗恩拿着一罐“玻璃风味的棉花糖”思考要买多少时，哈利从口袋里摸出一张普通到不能再普通的小纸条，上面写的东西很简单——你喜欢赫敏吗？  
他趁罗恩没注意塞进了对方的口袋，想着罗恩掏钱付款的时候一定能看到。

大功告成，哈利后退两三步，转身就要离开，可不小心撞进了身后某个人的怀里。  
有点糟糕，要是路人发现自己无缘无故被空气撞了一下肯定会很疑惑。

被撞到的无辜路人闷哼一声，哈利有点懵地抬头往上看，发现是“老朋友”了。

“这是你第二次撞到我了，波特。”德拉科推开哈利，作势用手扫掉自己身上的污秽，小声嘀咕说：“能不能别再乱跑了。”

罗恩注意到了这边的动静，警惕地盯着德拉科看，生怕对方想搞什么破坏。

德拉科也没有让罗恩失望，拿罗恩手中的糖罐子大做文章：“韦斯莱，这种廉价的棉花糖和你绝配啊，你真应该多买点。”

哈利怒从心头起，对德拉科的好感直接跌回零，“马尔福，闭嘴！”

罗恩气得要动手揍人，不远处的赫敏闻声赶来，及时制止了罗恩，她摇了摇头说：“罗恩，不要冲动。”

制造了一点小闹剧后，德拉科大摇大摆地离开了蜂蜜公爵，就好像刚才什么都没有发生过一样。

哈利追了出来，拦住德拉科的去路，厉声质问他：“马尔福，为什么你每次都这样？明明我们可以试着做朋友——”

“做朋友？”德拉科的声音愤怒地颤抖着，眼神牢牢盯在哈利脸上，“波特，如果你觉得我会陪你扮演什么好朋友的过家家小游戏，那你就大错特错了！我讨厌你，讨厌你的朋友，更不想做你的朋友！”

德拉科这些话就像响亮的巴掌，打在哈利脸上，火辣辣地作痛。  
原来这几天的相处全是他一个人自作多情，德拉科还是原来的德拉科，变的只有自己，痴心妄想他们关系能缓和一点的还是自己。

“我知道了。”  
这句话说给德拉科听，又说给自己听，哈利绕开对方，快步逃开了。

走出很远一段距离，看不见任何一家商店，哈利才慢慢停下脚步。四下无人，此处在灰白色的天空下沉睡着，安静得过分，他反倒成了闯进这里的不速之客。

愤怒过后，寒意袭上心头，哈利搓了搓手，企图让自己暖和一点，但手怎么也暖不起来。  
他低头看了看手，以为自己眼花了，因为它们看起来比最初要透明得多，就像是……马上要消失了一样。再撸起袖子查看手臂，和手的透明程度别无二致。

没关系没关系，哈利安慰自己只是天气太冷了，就像他当时在图书馆一样用相同的理由搪塞自己的不安。

如果现在能喝上一口黄油啤酒就好了，那种来自酒精的暖意会从喉咙往胃里慢慢下移，继而向身体的各个角落扩散开来。

哈利猛地想起了三把扫帚酒吧——罗恩要给拉文德答复的地方，他顾不得其他，匆匆朝着酒吧的方向往回跑。

刚到目的地对面，哈利就看见拉文德哭着从酒吧里跑出来，告白的结果不言而喻。虽然他很高兴罗恩没和拉文德在一起，但也希望拉文德能早点从失恋的阴霾里走出来。

过了马路，哈利溜进酒吧，扫视四周想找到罗恩他们，但率先看到一桌斯莱特林的学生，这没什么，只是那桌人里有德拉科。

德拉科面前的酒没喝几口，整个人还散发着强烈的讯号：生人勿近。从落座起他就一直盯着门看，同伴们根本不知道他在等什么。

哈利和德拉科遥遥相对，仅过几秒，他们做了心照不宣的一件事，同时偏过头，错开视线。

哈利转移念头，专注于眼下，他的目光越过嚷嚷着再来一杯的男巫们，最后直直地落在了靠近壁炉的那一桌客人上——罗恩手里攥着一张纸，和赫敏紧紧相拥。显而易见他们在一起了。

可让哈利无法视而不见的是，另一个哈利他完全融入了三人小组，此刻正举着黄油啤酒和罗恩赫敏他们干杯，脸上还洋溢着笑容。

哈利怔怔地望着这一切，再也无法隐藏住内心深处的不安了。他是多余的，就和夏天的毛衣一样多余，没了他大家照样过得很好，又或者说，没了他大家会过得更好。

倦厌开始侵袭哈利，一种无法继续自欺欺人的心情迅速蔓延开来，他默不作声地离开酒吧，连错过了德拉科的眼神都毫不知情。

德拉科觉察到了什么，果断选择再一次抛下同伴，也离开了小酒吧。

“波特，你有什么毛病？韦斯莱和格兰杰不是在一起了吗？”德拉科跟在哈利身后走了一段路，发现对方笼罩在死寂之中，只知道莽着头一个劲地往前走。

任谁在不知情的情况下被人跟了一路都会吓一跳，哈利也不例外，他完全没想过德拉科还会和自己说话。

“他们看起来刚刚好。”哈利背对着德拉科，用一种轻松的语调说话，力图让自己看起来不那么狼狈，“我的意思是，另一个哈利波特好像能把一切做到最好，乱糟糟的头发、和女生聊天时莫名冷场、学不来的魔药学他全都解决了！他还可以陪在赫敏和罗恩身边，也许我变不回去也没关系——”

“但他不是你。”德拉科冷冷地打断了他。

哈利慢慢转过身来看德拉科，他察觉到自己的呼吸越发微弱，身上的每一个毛孔都愕然地感受到了死亡的寒意。

德拉科错愕地睁大了眼，“波特，你看起来……”看起来快消失了。  
他不敢往下说，害怕一说出来对方的消失就会成为一个无法推翻的事实。

哈利从德拉科的表情知晓了自己的命运，他低垂目光看雪地，看上去不想说话了。

就在这个决定性的瞬间，哈利朦胧地感觉自己得到了一个拥抱，很突然但又很熟悉，因为这不是德拉科第一次抱他了。

“哈利波特，”微风吹过，夹杂着哈利的名字，德拉科竭力使自己的声音镇定下来，没用任何强调的语气，只是陈述一件事实：“这个世上只有一个你。你不是别人，你就是你。”

“至少在我心里，你是独一无二的。”

德拉科说的每一句话钻进哈利的脑海中，就像一个长期置身于黑暗中的人突然见到了光一样，这些话开始闪闪发光，一举击溃他所有的怀疑、不自信。

“谢谢你，马尔福。”哈利的头脑忽然清醒了，如同忘记一个单词又把它记起来了一般。温热的泪珠滚落到他的脖子旁，哈利稍微有些吃惊：“马尔福你哭了吗？”

“没哭！”德拉科愤怒地说，但接着又吃惊地发现自己的确在哭。

哈利的心立刻软化了，主动伸手回抱住对方，轻声说话：“好吧，我猜我会想你的。”

不等德拉科做回应，哈利就像冬日呼出的一口白气，随风消失不见了。

10  
人人都说德拉科马尔福失恋了。

“这种荒谬的谣言是从哪里传出来的？”潘西狠狠地用刀叉把盘子里的烤土豆搅碎。

扎比尼没说话，他持相反意见，认为谣言并非空穴来风。因为德拉科从霍格莫德回来之后就跟丢了魂似的，和失恋的状态高度吻合。

当事人拆了绷带，右手重新恢复自由，现在已经可以拿刀叉了。但德拉科只是低头扒拉着餐盘里的早餐，提不起任何食欲。

潘西和扎比尼隔着德拉科交换了一个眼神，同时叹了口气。

还差十分钟就要上课了，学生们陆陆续续离开了礼堂。在潘西的提醒下，德拉科反应慢半拍地回过神来，也准备离开礼堂了。

“罗恩！跑快点！还有十分钟才上课，我们还能吃五分钟的早餐！”哈利来不及打理乱糟糟的头发，眼镜也随时准备从鼻梁滑落，他回头催促罗恩再加把劲跑快点。

“哈利，你怎么能跑这么快？我觉得我快吐了！”罗恩跑跑停停，累得不行。

走路不看前面的千古教训是撞到人，哈利就和刚从礼堂出来的德拉科撞了个满怀。

“哪个蠢货走路不长眼？”这是德拉科被撞到的第一句话，凶得像只护食的小狗。

哈利被骂了也不恼，勇敢地直视着对方，毫不掩饰自己的笑意：“早上好，德拉科。”

罗恩姗姗来迟，手忙脚乱地从口袋里掏出魔杖，为了好朋友的生命安全，他决定一大清早就要和斯莱特林的小混蛋干架。

几乎是转瞬之间，德拉科就认出了面前这个人是谁，是他失而复得的哈利波特。

“早上好，我很想你。”德拉科说。


End file.
